The Last Hope
by personfour
Summary: WARNING SPOILERS from the rise of nine. I just read the book 4 times, and this is my take on what happens after book. No connection whatsoever to my other fanfic
1. Chapter 1

***I own nothing expect the plot to my own story.**

POV- Six

We were still walking down the musty tunnels Dulace underground base when I asked, "So how do you plan on getting us out of this desert?" I ask Eight. "Well, I was hoping you could create so clounds, or rain."

We all stepped out into the scorching heat, with the sun shining into our eyes. The carnage from before we got into the base was still there. There were flaming helicopters in pieces on the ground, Humvees with the roof crushed in. I really do hope that there weren't any deaths, but we had no choice. "I just got an idea," Nine shouted, and then ran off towards the wrecked trucks. _This is going to be interesting,_ Ella thought, then we ran off after Nine.

We found Nine in a truck that wasn't badly damaged, he was just dragging the bodies out. "Nice to see you guys, he's our ride out of the desert." We all piled in, Nine got into the driver's seat and we started moving. "So where too?" Nine asked john over his shoulder. "You'll find out in a second." John ansers, do they have a way to find the others?

John opens his chest and digs around for a second then pulls out the white tablet. He looks at the brightly lit screen for a second then says, "Looks like Five has landed in Seattle, so go North Nine."

"Wait, when did you figure out how to use the tablet?" Last I saw, we couldn't get it to turn on.

"We, uh, found a cable in Nine's safe house when we went there, that turned it on. It's how we knew to come to New Mexico" While John was talking, Nine turned around and smiled at John, like they were remembering some good times. "Hey Nine, we never did call those girls back, you have her number?" After John says this, Sarah slaps him across the face, hard, and starts to cry. Then Sarah's head blew up, her body slumped to the side.

"So, Sarah, the love of my life, was a robot all along. What can I do? I'll only love once in my life. Hey, wait a tick, that means I'm single again! **(If you don't find that fitting in John's personality its because I'm quoting a movie, and I rather like that movie)**

"Don't worry, we're here for you" Sarah being a fem-bot provided me with a good opportunity, so I won't waste it. "I could always be there if you want" I say. He gets the message, then kisses me. After a few moments we break apart.

"So _that's_ why she was so pretty, she was made with a perfect body. Hey, that means you've never kissed a real girl!" Nine said after a few minutes of complete silence.

"I kissed Six before she left for Spain" John immediately say in denial, then regrets it. John and me blush madly while everyone laughs at us. I check the tablet again as an excuse to look away, Five is still in Seattle.

After a few hours, we find a road heading north, and follow it. Eventually, it connects to a highway going straight to Seattle. A few more hours later, we see the lights of Seattle. We drive through Seattle, and look at all of the big skyscrapers. Only Nine isn't amazed by the city lights, the rest of us, probably have never been in a big city. We pull in to a big, fancy hotel parking lot and walk up to the front desk.

"Three rooms please" Nine asks the person at the desk.

"Do you have the money to pay for that?" the clerk says sizing us up. His eyes sweep over our ripped clothes, and realize there is no adult with us.

Nine takes out a roll of hundreds, "Money is not an issue, how much is it for three rooms at the top?"

"Two hundred and fifty dollars each room, per night, how long do you plan on staying?"

"Just tonight" the money is exchanged and we head to the elevator. We step in and punch the button to the top floor. "A card for you," Nine says giving a pair of cards to John and me, "And a card for you. "Nine says giving a pair of cards to Ella and Marina. "Unless you rather sleep with Eight," Nine says, "In that case, I'll share a room with Ella, and all of you couples can be together" While he says this, everyone besides Ella and him turns tomato red.

"I'll share a room with Eight. If Nine ever intimidates or scares you in any way, tell me with you telepathy, and I'll kick his butt. Okay?" Marina says to Ella. Ella replies silently, then walks away with Nine to their room. Marina and Eight disappear into their room holding hands, so we open the door and walk in.

Obviously, this is a luxury room for traveling CEO's or whoever, not a bunch of teens. We both walk around in amazement, for a few minutes, just taking in the sights. Eventually, John says to me, "what bed do you want?" _Idiot_ I think

"I'll take the right side of _our _bed." Before he can answer I say, "I'll be in the shower" and walk quickly into the bathroom and lock the door after I walk in. I undress quickly and step into the water. The water feels great on my sore muscles and unknots them. After a few minutes I hear a knock on the door. I unlock the door with telekinesis and shout "Its unlocked, come on in." John comes in, looking nervous, and blushing slightly.

"I was just wondering if you have any clothes, you didn't bring any in" Crap.

"Thanks for letting me know. Get out of here, I'm getting out." He steps out, and closes the door behind him. I lock it, then step out and dry off. I find a bathrobe, and step out. John's eyes bulge for a second, then he blushes, and turns away quickly.

"I'm going to Marina to get some clothes, I'll be right back" I say to his back, then leave. I wall next door and knock. "Its me" I whisper, and after a few seconds, Marina and Eight emerge, slightly red. "I have no clothes and I was wondering if I could borrow some?"

She nods and leas me to her suitcase, and gives me some under wear. She also pulled out a bikini, and whispered "For good luck" I blushed madly and ran, but took the bikini. I knock on the door and John Immediately opens it. I walk over to his suitcase a take a large shirt. I walk into the bathroom and put on the underwear and the shirt as a nightgown.

I walk out and laydown on the right side of the bed. John, of course, stares at my mostly visible legs and blushes. Can he do anything else? He walks over to the bed a lays down next to me. _Will he be the one who's going to make the move?_ After about five minutes I think_ heck with it_ and roll over on top of him.

He is obviously taken by surprise, but responded quickly with passion. We just kept kissing and rolling over. I wasn't going to be the one to break the kiss, but he didn't either. We just continued on into Loric heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

***I own nothing except the plot of my own story**

POV-John

Dang, Six was unpredictable.

While Six was gone getting some clothes from Marina, I was just trying to figure out my feelings for her. That's all I thought about in the shower, Six or no Six. I got out of the shower and laid down next to her on the bed. Dang, that girl was showing a lot of leg.

I was just lying next to her, trying to control my X-rated thoughts, when she rolled on top of me. The weird hungry look in her eyes was the last thing I saw before she started kissing me. After a few minutes, her nightgown came off, and so did my shirt. We just kept kissing and kissing, until we broke away, and she put her nightgown back on.

"Goodnight, John." She whispered, and then rolled back to her side of the bed. After a few minutes I could here her lightly snoring. She left me laying their, confused out of my mind. _What the cuss was that?_

After a few minutes I got out of bed and opened my chest. I grabbed the white tablet, and powered it up. One by one, a blue dot appeared on the screen. I saw six blue dots right next to each other and one other dot near us. Too bad I couldn't zoom in on the screen. I turned the tablet off, and went back to bed. After a few minutes, I sank into unconsciousness.

In the morning, I was shaken awake by Six. "Get up John, we've got to find Number Five today!" she leaned down and kissed my cheek. I got up, and got dressed in the bathroom. I walked out and saw Six was already dressed. "Come on, Five will be here soon, so we're all going down to the lobby to meet up with her"

We both walked out into the hallway and stepped into the elevator. "So… what was that last night? I like you, but I didn't think we were that serious." Six waits a second before speaking, "John, I really like you, and I figured with Sarah's conveniently timed explosion, I'd use the opportunity. That's it." The elevator door opened, and we stepped out.

Everyone was there, sitting in the chairs in the lobby. Ella had a look of concentration, the rest were talking and looking around. "Hey guys" "Hey" they all mumbled back, I guess I wasn't the only one still tired. Only Ella looked awake, "Five says she'll be here in a few minutes. I told her to come here a few hours ago, she was packing to leave, but she'll be here." She looks proud of herself for finding Five.

"Awesome job Ella, I don't know what we would do without you" Six says happily, and Ella smiles wide.

Just then, we hear the faint sound of gunfire in the distance. Without pausing, we all immediately run out the front door to help, we all know what caused it. We see a few mog-tanks, and maybe a hundred mog and human soldiers all fighting one girl. She is completely surrounded, with every soldier open firing at her, so I wonder how she isn't dead. Then I see a slight bluish tint in a bubble around her, all the bullets are bouncing off, ricocheting into the front lines.

Almost immediately, lightning is striking down tanks, and soldiers. I do feel bad that we're killing humans, but, its kill or be killed. After about five minutes, charred human remains, and ash coat the ground. In the center if the battle field, Five passed out from keeping her shield up so long.

Nine throws her over his shoulder, and we walk back to the hotel like nothing happened. We quickly go back to our rooms and pack up. When we go back outside, Nine grabs Five's chest, and backpack and we steal a new truck. After a few minutes Five starts to come to.

"What?" she looks at Nine for a second then punches him in the face, breaking his nose. She was about to jump out the window, but Six and me grabbed her, and pulled her back in. She thrashed for a few seconds, then looked around at all of us, and blushed realizing who we were.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She says turning to Nine, whose nose was still bleeding badly. "No problem" Nine says thickly, his nose still bleeding badly, I touch his nose to heal it. After a second, his nose is completely normal.

"Anyway, call me Katie. My legacies are shield, telekinesis, and mind reading. I promise not to use my mind reading on you… much." She says, eying how Six and me were holding hands, and how Marina was practically sitting on Eight. Then at Nine, who had been staring at her legs, easily visible because of her shorts, and he quickly turned away, blushing madly. Katie smiled.

"So… now that we're all together, we should probably blow up some of their bases or something." I say. "Any ideas?"

"Yeah, in the trunk, there is a pretty big bomb. Might be big enough to destroy that base is West Virginia. Or we could head to a safe house of mine. Anyone have a better idea?" Nine asks.

"You know what this means? Road trip!" Katie shouts. Nine gets on to a highway going east and we turn on the radio. For a few hours I feel like a regular teen, hanging out with some buddies. Then I remember why I'm with these friends.

After about four hours nonstop, we all got really cramped. So Nine decided to make the game of who could run the fastest. Six was winning with a speed of 95 miles per hour, and was Nine's turn. He had just jumped out of the car when we heard the sound of helicopter blades. Nine jumped back into the car.

"Dang, I thought we lost them. Anyway, there are three helicopters behind us and one on each side. But none of them have fired any missiles yet." He reports after jumping back in.

Katie closes her eyes for a second then opens them. "There's a road block a few miles ahead, they are trying to force us there"

"Good luck with that" Nine says, then telekinetically smashes the three helicopters behind us together, and they explode. Six quickly makes a storm, and strikes down the other two helicopters with lightning.

"This is a good chance to show them whose boss. Lets wreak their roadblock. " Nine says.

"Okay" I say, "Just if it gets to be to much, run back to the car, and Katie can shield us." Everyone nods. We all think we can do this, they we see the roadblock.

The "road block" is an army of mogs and human foot soldiers, mog and human tanks, at least ten piken. Then, standing in the middle of the road, standing twenty feet high is Setrakus Ra. I look to the side and see tanks crashing through the fields on both sides, within seconds we are completely surrounded.

"So, anyone have a plan?" Nine asks mockingly, his staff already in his hands.

"Actually, yes." I say, everyone looks shocked. "Katie, Six, and Ella, stay in the car. We need to keep that bomb shielded, or it'll blow up and kill us all. Six, you're an awesome fighter, but to use your lightning to kill the beasts, you need to stay in a safe area. Here. Ella, you can get a good view from here and direct us with your telepathy. Nine, Eight, Marina, BK and me will go out side to fight. Eight can teleport use out of the force field two at a time. Nine, kill everyone, _then _Setrakus is yours. Sound good?" They all look shocked and dazed, but quickly nod.

A force field quickly surrounds the car, and lightning bolts start zapping beasts and tanks to ash. "No time like the present" Eight says, then grabs me and Nine and the air folds around us. A second later, we fall on our faces behind enemy lines. Luckily, no one heard us appear do to the Earth-shaking roars of the beasts being struck down. Eight quickly disappears, having teleported back to the car. Then Nine charges their lines, whooping like a kid at a party. I quickly lift two tanks, smash them together, and throw them at Setrakus, they both hit him in the chest and falls over cursing. A row of soldiers charges towards me, but I incinerate them with a focused beam of lumen. We keep fighting like this for another half hour, and most of the army is gone.

There are, max, fifty more soldiers more mogs then humans. All the beasts are dead, and the tanks are only piles of scrap, metal. Setrakus, of course, is still alive and fighting Nine.

Just to prove a point, I run after the retreating army and kill all of the mogs. The two dozen or so humans I knockout, and lift a massive chunk of sand out of the ground, and put it around the edges of the hole. I lift all of the unconscious body and drop them in the hole. Before I walk away, I snap all of their weapons.

Setrakus has a sword stuck in his right shoulder, and a dagger in his upper back. Nine is pushing him hard enough that Setrakus doesn't have time to pull them out. His injuries are visibly hurting, and slowing him down. Nine has a massive grin, when in a move so quick; he cuts off Setrakus's right hand (also his sword hand) and stabs him in the gut. Setrakus roars so loudly it hurts my ears from a hundred feet away and disappears with a boom, just like last time. Nine flies back ten feet and doesn't get up.

I rush over to him and put my hands on chest. I feel two ribs mend, then he opened his eyes. "He got away, just like last time," I say before he can ask. Nine swears loudly, and we walk back to the car and drive away.

**what did you think? please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

***I own nothing except the plot of my own story**

POV- Six

Nine had just jumped back into the van. "Dang, I thought we lost them. Any way there are three helicopters behind us, and one on each side. But none of them have fired any missiles yet"

I saw Katie close her eyes and a look of concentration cross her face. After a second she said, "There's a road block a few miles ahead, they are trying to force us there".

"Good luck with that" then I see the three helicopters behind us smash together. Dang that guy has strong telekinesis. Not to be outdone I quickly destroy the other helicopters with lightning.

After we're done with that, Nine says, "This is a good chance to show them whose boss. Lets wreck their road block." Dang, that guy doesn't know when to not fight. Then again, a small roadblock wouldn't be a challenge.

"Okay, just if it gets to be to much, run back to the car. And Katie can shield us." That sounds fine, though it shouldn't be a challenge. I nod with everyone else.

I know I can do this, then I saw the army. Army, not small roadblock I was expecting.

There has to be roughly five hundred soldiers. I looked closer and was shocked to see some were human. I saw Setrakus Ra standing in the middle of the road, I didn't pay any attention to him, that was Nine's fight. I counted twelve Piken, and a mix of human and mog tanks surrounding us. I start to make a storm, and get ready the fight.

"So, anyone have a plan?" Nine asks sarcastically, he already has his staff out.

"Actually, yes" John says shocking us all. He quickly rattles of a plan of attack, even more surprising, it sounds like it will work. The only part I really listen to is my part. Just to use my lightning to take out the beasts and tanks. That sounds manageable.

Almost immediately, a shield appears around the car, and Eight, Nine and John dissaper. I start striking down beast after beast, soon they're all gone. I quickly move on to the tanks, which were open firing on the shield.

_Aim for the tanks, Katie says she can't hold for much longer_ Ella said in my mind. With that, I destroyed tanks even more quickly then before. Soon, they too were all gone.

I saw Nine turn to Setrakus with a grin on his face and charge him. To help him out, I lifted as many swords and daggers as I could, and threw them all at Setrakus's back. Almost all were stopped except a few. It was very satisfying to know I had helped Nine with his fight.

I turned away and saw John chasing down the remaining mogs and killing them. He knocked out the humans and makes a huge sand trap for them. He walks away looking proud of him self.

I turn back to Nine, just in time, the see him slice off Setrakus's sword hand at the wrist. Then spin and stab Ra in the stomach. Setrakus roared so loud I wouldn't be surprised if my ears bleed, and disappeared with a bang. I saw Nine go flying ten feet, and not get up. John ran over and healed him. John said something quietly, and Nine started swearing loudly.

When we were close enough to hear, Nine said, "I still say we go back to my safe-house in Chicago. You know, get the mog ash off us, get some rest, eat, and just chill. Sound good to anyone?" Nine looked so unfazed it was funny, I nodded with the others, then started laughing. Katie read my mind and joined me in laughing. The others just looked at us like we were crazy, and Nine started drive again.

After a few more hours of reckless driving, the lights of Chicago came into view. We parked in a space that was covered in dust. We all got out and walked into the lobby. "Hey, Stanley!" the lobby guard said when we walked in. "You guys all going up?" He said all this to Nine.

"Yeah, not sure how long we'll be here. We'll be fine with no cleaning service for now." We all got into the elevator and shot up.

"So your safe house is an apartment? Doesn't sound very safe." Eight says.

"No, my safe house is the two top floors of a luxury hotel, with more hidden features then a… I don't know what. In short, there are plenty of rooms for all of us. Go ahead, explore." He said when the doors opened.

"Whoa…" everyone said when we stepping in except John and Nine. This place was easily the nicest place I've ever been in. There were couches, huge TV on the wall, and gold inlay on all the chairs.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour" he walks around a corner with me following him. He opened the first closet on the right and in there were two huge mog soldiers. I immediately smashed them together, ran at them, and roundhouse kicked them both across the face and they went flying. I was about to snap their necks, but I was distracted by John laughing his head off. I looked back at the mogs, they weren't moving. It took me a second, then I realized that they were just dummies. I looked back at John who was still laughing.

"Nine did the exact same thing to me" he chocked out between laughs. Fuming, I punched him in the gut. When he doubled over, I grabbed the back of his head and smashed it into my knee. He stood back up, his nose broken and bleeding badly. I roundhouse kicked him in the face, and flew back into the wall. He fell face first into the ground unconscious. I looked at the wall where he hit, it was a steel beam.

Even if I didn't like him at the moment, I still loved him. So I took pity on him. "Marina, come on over here" she appeared around the corner a second later, and gasped when she saw John. She looked across the hall and saw the fake mogs. She lifted them in the air, and a second later their heads came off. Before she could do anything else, I grabbed her arm. "Marina they're fake. John pulled the same trick on me, that's why I beat him up." She blushes, and heals him.

I lift him in the air with telekinesis, and float him over into a room. I set him down on the bed and walk over to Marina. "Hey, do you have any more clothes? I was going to take a shower." She walks me over to the room she was sharing with Eight, and pulled some clothes out of her suitcase. "You still have that bikini don't you?" she asks. I blush and run back to the room.

I walked in and saw John was just coming to. "Hey, sorry about that." He says. "Its fine, any way I was just going to take a shower." When I say this I can see his eyes sparkle, "Need any help?" he replies in a seductive voice.

I blush a throw a pillow at him. "Shut up, you pervert!" I yell over my shoulder and lock myself in the bathroom. I step into the shower, and wash the mog ash off me. Six minutes later, I walk out fully dressed and lay down on the bed next to John. I put my head on his chest, and he wraps his arm around my shoulder. I wish I could freeze this moment, like this.

"So… sleep tight," he says awkwardly, ruining the moment. He turns on his side facing me, and wraps one are around my waist. I turn on my side to, and snuggle into his chest. I drift off to sleep like that.

I only wake up when I hear the front door being broken down, and heavy boot steps rush in.

**What did you think? please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

***I own nothing except the plot of my own stor**y

POV- Katie

I just heard a loud thud, then Six's voice "Marina, come over her" Marina, who was sitting next to me on the couch, rose, and quickly ran over there. Great, now I have no one to talk to, in a unknown apartment. I start to walk around aimlessly wondering just how big this place is.

I was following the sound of a clicking sound, when I turned a corner and saw Nine at a shooting range. A _shooting range_! What doesn't this place have? I watch him for a while. That guy is big! Its kind of mesmerizing to watch him blow targets to bits. I reach out with mind to read his mind. As I listened, I saw him thinking about me earlier. To say thinks simply, he was thinking some X-rated stuff.

Then, in his mind he asked, "You planning on watching me for another ten minutes?" he asks me. I jumped at least a foot when he spoke. "H-how long?" I say, unable to finish my question.

"Super hearing, you're going to have to be a lot more quiet if you want to read my mind." He says, while turning. I can see his face is completely red, he knew that I caught him.

"Thanks for the future tip" I turned to the door to find it, but it wasn't there. "What? Where's the door?" How the cuss did the door disappear?

"Looks like you need a guide. Come on, I'll give you a tour of the place" we had just walked down the hallway, when Nine muttered, "Cuss!" and ran of to the elevator. "They found us, get packing!" He already is holding his staff, ready to attack. Then I just got an idea.

"Nine, I'll block it with my shield, you get the others." He looks at me for a second, then runs of to the others. By now I could hear the elevator coming up, with lots of adult male voices. What disturbed me was that some were speaking in mogadorian.

I focus on the door way, and a bluish shield appeared there. The elevator doors opened, and about five humans and mogs ran headfirst into the shield. The mogs turned to ash, but the humans caught fire and fell over. The remaining soldiers open fired at my shield, but the bullets bounce back at them. They were all killed soon after.

Just then Nine appeared with everyone wide-eyed awake behind him. "So… should we go outside to move the fight? I could hold hear easily," I say.

"I got a better idea." He walked over to the wall. Knocked on in three times, and a control panel appeared. He typed something in, and I heard a faint scream from the elevator shaft. "Sandor installed a magnet in the elevator." He says in explanation to all of us. "That should keep them busy for a while, everyone all packed up?"

We all nodded, all of us had only our chests and a set of clothes. "No time like the present" Six said. She raised her hand at the elevator, and a second later the door flew down the elevator shaft with a bang. She leap into the elevator shaft, sliding down a wall then leaping to the other side and doing the same thing. Then John went, then Nine, Eight teleported down. Finally Marina floated down while holding Ella, and I followed. We all met up on the top of the elevator, while was at ground floor.

Six motioned for us to be quiet, the ripped the service door of the top of the elevator and jumped in. For the next few seconds there were muffled screams, the she said, "Come on in" and we all jumped down. I saw all the guards were knocked out, on the floor.

John, Nine, and Six lifted the guards in front of them and John whispered on the count of three… one, two, Three!" Eight kicked down the elevator doors, and I made a shield around everyone. Together we all walked out, with bullets bouncing off the shield everywhere. We stopped walking in the middle of the lobby and let everyone fire on us. Again, the bullets bounced off, killing most, the few left were injured.

We were just about to walk away, when the front of the lobby exploded. When the dust cleared, I saw Setrakus Ra standing there. His right hand was completely silver now; it looked like he was wearing a silver glove. The others must have thought that it was funny like I did because we all fell over laughing.

Setrakus's scowl deepened and he said, "Prepare to die" The words were barely out of his mouth when he drew a giant sword and lunged at us. I put up my shield in time, so his blade bounced off. He just kept stabing and slashing at my shield and I was really starting to get a headache. Finally, Six pulled down part of the ceiling, trapping Setrakus underneath. Nine charged, and it took all of us to hold him back.

"Remember, on our own terms" John said to him, and he stopped fighting them. We all walked out in my shield and were greeted by and all mog army. We used the same battle strategy us last time, with Six and Ella in my shield. Soon the army was gone and everyone walked back.

John had slash on his shoulder that he healed himself. Nine had a broken nose and small stab that Marina healed quickly. Eight had a small bullet wound on his shoulder that Marina healed.

We were just about to leave when to building trembled, the whole building fell over into a nearby tower. Setrakus stood in what was the lobby, locked eyes with us for a second, the disappeared like the last two times.

Knowing that the dust would block any satellite imaging, and that the mogs would expect us to leave, we drove into downtown. We stopped at a hotel, and checked in. Again, we settled into our rooms only this time Ella was with Marina and Eight. I was sharing a room with Nine, and so was John with Six.

I took a long shower, and got out and went to bed. I laced down next to Nine, kissed him goodnight, and fell into blissfully, dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

***I own nothing expect the plot of my own stories**

POV- Marina

After about ten minutes of driving, we got out into the car and walked into a hotel. _Why didn't we disappear, leave?_ Then I realized to the mogs were expecting us to do that. I was thinking about all of this while in was waiting for Eight to get out of the shower.

_Dang, he takes forever_. Then again, he probably hasn't ever had to share with anyone before. "What is it?" Ella asks from across the room, probably reading my expression.

I don't know too much about us lorics, but something is guarantied. Ella is growing up way to fast and what she says confirms it. "If you want, I can sleep somewhere else." She says. I immediately blush and shake my head. Knowing that I was lying, Ella quietly got up, and walked out.

"What up with Ellla?" Eight asked. I turned and saw he was only wearing his boxers. _Holy cuss, he has abs_ I thought in amazement. I realized I was staring, so I turned away and answered, "she wanted to ask Six something." I lied smoothly.

"That's convenient," Eight said happily. We locked eyes for a second, and then we were immediately making out on the floor. I had just lost my shirt when Ella walked back in.

"Everyone says that I can't sleep in their rooms because they have _plans_. What the heck does that mean?" Then she turned around and saw us tangled together on the floor. I saw understanding cross her face, and we both turned red. She walked backwards out the door and back into the hallway without turning away.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Eight said, "I'm going to bed, care to join?" I nodded while blushing, and followed Eight to the bed. He laid down, and patted the spot next to him. I laid down next to him, and he put an arm around my waist protectively. I drifted off to sleep happier then I've been in a long time.

I woke up to the feeling of falling, the whiplash as the bed hit floor. I immediately sat up to se Nine looking at us. "We're leaving now. **Move!**" he shouted, then stomped away. I turned to Eight, who looked tired, "What's his problem?"

Just then, John walked into the room. Even now, seeing him sends a feeling of shock through me. Knowing that I found him, and I'm not just looking at him on the computer. "Nine wants to train" he mumbled sleepily, then stumbled away.

"I guess we weren't the only one rudely awakened. Anyway, we should probably get moving. " Eight said. He disappeared then reappeared next to me, grabbed me bridle style, and teleported to the suitcases. He grabbed some clothes for himself, then teleported away. So much for being a serious couple.

I got dressed quickly and walked out into the hallway, and saw the others standing there. Everyone besides Nine and Six looked half asleep, leaning against the walls. At least they did until Eight appeared out of nowhere and made everyone jump.

"Now that we're all here, lets get moving. Somewhere remote enough to spar with each other." John suggested. We all mumbled in agreement and walked to the car.

After several boring hours of driving, we were In the middle of nowhere, cornfields as far as I could see. I was in the middle of a telepathic argument with Ella.

"_So…what were you and Eight doing while I was gone?" _she mentally asked. I could tell that Crayton must not have explained _that_ stuff with her. She really didn't know what she was asking.

"_Nothing that you should know about, you're too young. I'm not telling you because you should be a kid while you can, I hate that the war has taken away you childhood. When you meet a cute boy, I'll tell you." I thought evasively._ While I was talking to her, I blushed tomato red, earning some weird looks for the others.

"_But boys are icky, they have cooties" she thought back._

"_Then you really shouldn't know about that stuff. You're mentally pure, try to keep it that way."_

"_But_-" she was cut off when the truck swerved off the road towards the cornfields. At the last second the brakes were slammed on, making everyone head snapping forward.

John turned around from the drivers seat, with everyone glaring at him. "I just got an idea!" he shouted, it was obvious that that's what made him swerve off the road. With a barely noticeable pause he continued. "Ella, do you think you could talk to Sam, to figure out were he is?" he was so excited that he was practically bouncing in his seat. To my surprise, Six looked really excited too. They must have had some good times together.

"I'll try" Ella said, she looked hopeful, and pressured with everyone staring at her. Her eyes closed, after a few seconds shock crossed her face. Everyone held their breath while she kept focused for another few seconds. "He's alive, tortured, but alive. He says that their holding him in a base, but he has no idea where. Says it hot, and that they're underground. What should I say?" she asked.

John and Six both start yelling suggestions at the same time, look at each other and blush, then John keeps talking. "Just say to keep his eyes open, to figure out where he is. Once we know, we'll rescue him. And say don't try to escape, just play dumb." He says all of this so fast that Ella looks overwhelmed, but nods. She closes her eyes and a look of concentration crosses he face. After a few seconds she opened her eyes.

"He'll do that John. Oh, he also says he misses you guys and he will try to figure out where he is. That's all" I see relief cross John and Six's faces.

"So… before this exciting development where were we" Katie asks awkwardly. Everyone besides Six and John look just as out of the loop as I feel. Who is Sam, how does he know us and how does he know who we are?

"Middle of South Dakota, no towns for forty so miles. Just miles and miles of corn. Might be a decent spot to stop, camp for the night, and train a little." Nine says, while looking at his phone.

"Wait, I want to do something," Eight said brightly and teleported away. I saw him reappear about a hundred feet into the field and flatten down a circle of grass with telekinesis. Then he disappeared again and did the same thing. After a few minutes I saw what he was doing: making a crop circle.

Finally Eight reappeared next to me in the car. "There you go, the first ever crop circle made by an alien. I've always wanted to do that." We all laugh and drive into the field until we stop in the biggest circle.

"We'll sleep in watches" Four said. I looked up, and was surprised to see a sunset. Time passes fast when you relax and hang out with friends, even if we are all aliens.

"Actually, there's no need to wait" Eight said in a weird tone. I turned to look at him, see what was bugging him, but he already had teleported away. Just then, I saw the flames rise in the fields, completely surrounding us. The fire was too fast moving, to symmetrical.

"I'm starting to think the beacon was a bad idea," Nine said evenly, while we were watching them advance. Then we charged


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing expect to plot of my own story.**

**POV**- John

"I'm starting to think the beacon was a bad idea," Nine said evenly. _No duh Einstein,_ I knew Eight shouldn't have done that. To late to change any thing now. We all grab our chests and form a circle with our back to each other. Every one looked nervous from the flames surrounding us. I turned to my chest and dug around until I found Xarthsis. I held it to my head and focused for a second then tossed it to Eight.

"The two of us will scout it out. They might not know we're here. Six charge your Xarthsis to keep everyone invisible. Eight and me will see who's here, and what they're doing. Sound good?" Everyone nods, so I grab Eights shoulder. For a second, it feels like someone is trying to make me fit through a straw, and then I land face down on some burning corn.

I get up quietly and look left and right for Eight. He landed standing up, and had his right hand in a patch of fire. "Come on, let's see who's here, and if they know were here." I whisper to Eight. Together we army crawl through the corn towards the voices we can both easily hear over the crackle of the fire. Soon, we could make out what they were saying.

"…Destroy it, I want no evidence. We can say it was a controlled burn that got out of hand." Said a familiar female voice. _Walker, so it's you and the US army,_ I thought.

"Yes mam" another voice said, then I heard footsteps walking away.

Then we heard Walker again, muttering to herself, "a crop circle? Could they make anything harder to destroy? Why the cuss would they made one at all? Setrakus said there's no point. I can't wait to get my hands on those…" she continued cursing us under her breath.

I closed my eyes to concentrate, then focused my thoughts to Ella. Yo _Ella, turns out it's the US army, I don't think that they know we're here. That Walker lady is here, we're going to capture her, and go back to you guys. Sound good?"_

A few seconds passed, then I hear Ella's response. _The others agree with you, Six will distract them, so you can capture her. Meet us back at the car as soon as you can."_

"_Will do"_ then opened my eyes. "We're going to kidnap Walker while the others distract them" I explain to Eight who nods. Then I hear shouts from the army, and the sound of lots of boots running. "That's our cue," Eight says, then we run out of the corn towards Walker. About fifty soldiers turned when they hear us coming so I shined my lumen at then. Eight disappeared, then reappeared holding an unconscious Walker a second later. I grabbed Eights shoulder and we both teleported away. After the usual second of compression while appearing, we appeared standing inside Katie's force field by everyone else.

Six looked at me quickly, blushed madly, then covered her eyes and turned away. Every other girl did the same, Nine just said, "Dude, put some pants on". I looked down, and for the first time noticed that there was very little of my clothes left. While blushing, I telekinetically brought Six's Xarthsis to me. The second it touched me I turned invisible. Without looking at us Marina dug around in her chest, then tossed a stone to Six who caught it, pressed it to her forehead, and tossed it to Eight. Now that we were both invisible I said, "All clear, sorry about that. I really forgot that would happen." All of the girls slowly turned around, all tomato red.

"So… what now?" Six asked after an awkward pause.

"Get some clothes first, that's for sure. After I think we should disappear from military eye, camp out somewhere remote, and enjoy peace and quiet while we can." Nine said confidently. So with that everyone opened their chests, took out Xarthsis, and gave it to Six to charge. Within a minute, everyone was invisible. Nine picked up Walker easily and draped her over his shoulder fireman style and with that we were ready to go. We floated high over the burning field with telekinesis, which Marina showed us earlier, and landed on the road. As soon as all of our feet hit the ground, we were running away from the military, the miles disappearing behind us.

After a few hours, with only a few very awkward stops to recharge Xarthsis, we were in a small town. Eight and me ran in quickly, and within three minutes we walked out of the dressing rooms fully dressed. Looking around, we saw everyone else handing Six clothes to turn invisible. We joined them, and soon we all had a few sets of clothes.

Once we were a few hundred feet down the road, Six turned visible for a second, and fell over. I caught her before she fell, she was snoring slightly. "Six! Six!" I yelled, what was wrong with her?

I heard Nine laughing while Katie just put a hand on my shoulder and said calmly, "She's fine, if invisibility is anything like my shield, the more she tries to turn inadvisable, the more tired she gets. She has also been recharging your Xarthsis all day. Just give he a chance to rest." She had to practically yell all of this in my ear because Nine was laughing so loud.

"I bet you wouldn't be laughing if it was Katie who mysteriously passed out!" I yelled at him. This resulting in both of them blushing and looking away from each other. That confirms what I was thinking. Looks this Ella is going to be a loner. "Lets just get moving" Eight said breaking my thoughts. I picked Six up in my arms and gave my clothes to the others. Soon we were running again.

After a few more hours of running on an abandoned road, we found a small city.

"Leoti, Kansas, population 1,503. Anyone been here before?" Six asks mockingly. I know what she means; this is exactly the type of town our Cepans would have liked, except Nine's. All of us shake our heads and keep walking into town. After running down a few shady alleys, looking very suspicious because Nine still had agent Walker over his shoulder, we found a crappy motel. Six went and bought us fur rooms so we piled in for the night. Nine stuffed a still unconscious Walker in a closet and blocked the boor with a chair.

Of course all the couples shared a room, so Ella was with BK. "I'll guard tonight," BK says to me. By now I'm pretty sure that there has never been a more loyal pet, alien or otherwise. Too tired even to shower Six and me fall over on or bed and are asleep within seconds.

For the second time this week, I woke up because the bed was falling. For a slip second I was floating, then the bed smashed against the floor with a bang. "I want to wake up Walker, we need information," Nine answered my furious expression with. Six was more force full, so fast she was a blur, she kicked Nine in the crotch and slammed the door in his face. I could hear him cursing when I turned to Six. I love how you handled that". We kissed for a second then broke apart to get dressed. A minute later we were both fully dressed and red faced walking out the door.

Out on the balcony out side all the others were standing there, except for Nine who was still on the ground, and Katie who was crouching by his side. "Hey for a nut crusher. We just were going to wake up Walker, sound good?" Eight informed us when we walked over. We all nodded, except for Nine, who groaned, "Sounds awesome, just let me stand up". After about a minute of groaning, and, "I hope I can still have kids", Nine was standing. We all walked into Nine's room, and opened the closet in the back. Inside Walker was still knocked out, slumped against the corner. Nine lifted he up and put her down on the couch. I put one finger against her forehead and an icy feeling went down my back, and through my finger. After about a second Walker eyes began to flutter. I stepped back, into the middle of the half circle we formed around her. Walker's eyes suddenly flew open, and I saw her hand twitch towards her now empty holster.

"Looking for this," Nine says, twisting the gun between his hands. Walker looks genuinely scared when she sees all of us, it makes me wonder what exactly Setrakus told the government. She tries to get up, but I'm holding her down with telekinesis. Shes being held down by all of us, so much that she is visible sinking in the couch, I don't think she could even nod.

"Now, you talk" I say significantly.


	7. Chapter 7

***I own nothing but the plot of my own story**

POV: Nine

"Now you talk," John says dramatically. Man, that kid is cliché, it feels like an action movie. I'm holding her down with telekinesis, and I'm pretty sure everyone else is too, because she doesn't even nod. The only thing that can move is her eyes which are flashing from face to face.

Her eyes are moving so fast its kind of mesmerizing. All of a sudden, her pupils started slowly expanding until her eyes were completely black. Six, realizing what was happening, grabbed Walker's gun, and shot off a few blasts of red light. The light stopped a few inches form its face. Setrakus started transforming into his normal form, and then laughed at our shocked expressions.

Six, john, Eight, and me all charged Setrakus, but he just stomped his foot and a force of energy caused us all to go flying back into the wall. Hard. I remember before blacking out is looking around and seeing tons of boots pour into the room and handcuff my friends. Just before I totally lost it, I saw the real Walker and Setrakus looking at me and laughing. Then something hard hit the back of my head.

Every now any then I would somewhat wake up. I could hear whispers, voices coming from somewhere above me. They didn't sound real, it sounded like a TV that was not turned up enough. By the time I was able to form mental command to open me eyes, my brain was started to go fuzzy again. _I got to get out of here_ I though dreamily, then was forced under again.

By the time I finally woke up, my senses slowly came back to me. I realized that I must be on some sort of stone table. I felt something touch my forehead, so I whipped my head around automatically, only to see that it was my hair. Clearly, I was jumpy from this.

I looked around the room, but I could only see so much. There were candles lining both sides of the room. The ceiling must be forty feet tall, and with my advanced senses, I can see that's its covered In pictures of armies clashing, and bloody violence.

I heard booming footsteps behind me, so I craned my neck to see. Standing in the middle of the room, covered in black and red armor, is Setrakus Ra. He walks over to me, the sound of the footsteps echoing around the room, until he was hovering over my face.

"Nice to see you're finally awake. Now to business. You have something I want, and let me assure you, I get what I want," he says slowly and dramatically. He and Four should get together for a theater class.

I could only get out a few choice swear words, mostly about what he should do to himself, until one mammoth hand covered my mouth, and most of my face. The other hand flashed out, and come back with a blade pressed to my throat. I automatically tried to reach up to punch him in the face, but my arms, and most of my body was chained down. I experimentally tugged on the chain attached to my right wrist, and pain shot through me. I stopped immediately, and saw that my tattered clothes were smoking.

"So you see what happens when you try to escape. I was just about to explain that, how rude" he sounded like some businessman. Then his tone was suddenly darker, "and you will learn what happens when you are rude" he removed his hand from my face to rub his hand along the blade.

"You know how well torturing me like that doesn't work" I said flatly. He tortured me for over a year and I didn't crack.

"I know that didn't work, so I'm adapting. That was torture of the body. This is torture of the mind." He lifted the blade off of my throat and set it down on a table out of my sight. He grabbed something, and held it above my face for me to look at. It was a syringe. "Your body is strong enough to handle torture, but we shall test your mind this time. I do hope you will still be sane when this is over" with that he jammed the needle into my neck and it all went black.

At first the was nothing, then colors and shapes danced along my field of vision, slowly becoming a picture. Then came the voices. "Nine… you know what you have to do." Sandor croaked.

"No! I won't," I cried, rushing over to the wall where he was chained. I pulled at the shackles even though I knew he wouldn't be able to walk, and I would be too slow carrying him.

"You must. I am the only leverage they have on you, without me, you will never crack. Please" I looked into his eyes and realized he was right. Even through all the pain he must be in, he still though of what was best for me. I could never do anything as noble as that.

Alarms started blaring on the wall so I knew I had to act fast. I floated one of the guards daggers over to my hand. "Just promise me one thing" Sander whispered, " Always keep fighting. Goodbye." I could hear the soldiers running down the hallway towards, so I whispered "Goodbye" and shoved the dagger into his chest. Sandor looked proud of me for a moment, then the light faded from his eyes. I hugged his body where it hung limp and rocked back and forth.

Just then, the guards busted through the door, _I'm going down fighting_. I pulled the dagger out of Sandor's chest and threw it into the group of guards. For the next few minutes I fought like a madman, surrounded by a sea of mogs. I thought I was doing pretty good until Setrakus came out of nowhere and lifted me up by my neck. He ignored me punching him in the face and threw me into a cell. As soon as I landed I bounced off back out. Straight into a force field that appeared out of nowhere.

Then the image when fuzzy and became blobs on a black background again. Then they formed another image. I was walking around holding moms hand at a ceremony. "Mommy, when are we celebrating?"

She chuckled and said, "The moons are on opposite sides of the horizon. This only happens once a year, so it is a time of celebration." My dad came over with a sparkler, and handed it to me. "Be carful with that" he said fondly, smiling at me.

Just then my parents turn and so do I. I hear a faint whistling sound then my dad rushes over to me and pushes me into his chest. Then the ground shakes and dust goes everywhere. Dad released me when the shaking stopped. He turned to the dust cloud a raised his hands, all of the dust was soon blown away. I saw a few people lying there, why didn't they get up?

"Lauren!" dad shouted, and rushed over to one of the bodies. I followed him slowly; he was crouching next to one of the bodies, sobbing. "No… no! please, Lauren get up, please!" she said. I finally reached him and aw the person lying there. It was mom. "Mom? Mom Mom!" I said nudging her like I usually did to wake her up. Dad stopped shaking and just held me close, sobbing into my shoulder.

I looked around, there were other explosions everywhere, and the ground was shaking. What was happening? I looked at Dad who was also looking around, only I could tell he knew what was happening. With one last look at mom, dad picked me up, and ran away at superspeed.

It went on forever, replaying all of the worst memories of my life, even the ones I didn't remember. Every moment where I temporally regained the ability form conscious though it the brief period between memories, a memory that already was played for me came back. And it hit me just as hard as the first time.

I could barely tell when they untied me and dragged me to a cell. When they tossed me in I didn't try to fight. I just curled up into a ball, and rocked back and forth. Tortured by myself.


	8. Chapter 8

***I own nothing but the plot of my own story**

POV: Katie

Blinking in surprise. Flying back into the wall. Watching tons of boots marching into the room. I couldn't remember anything else, so how did I get here?

I was in a square room, with no visible entrances. The only opening I could see was a small metal square in an otherwise solid concrete room. I ripped the square out of the wall with telekinesis and walked over to it. I looked through the hole: solid concrete for a few feet. Through the hole I could also see white coats rushing past. Lab coats? I try to read their mind, but I'm only getting a weird buzzing noise coming from the wall.

Suddenly, gun turrets appear out of the walls. "Five, we don't need to do this that way. Just calm down." A human voice says from nowhere I can see.

I just burst out laughing. "You've got me locked up in a room, in who knows where, just so that you guys can kill me" I choked out between laughs. So with that, my shield appeared around me, just as the gun turrets started firing at me. This is why I love my legacies, I can have ten different guns fifing at me and I feel _nothing_. The guns start to fire faster, so I have to concentrate a little.

With telekinesis I pull all of the guns out of the wall, one at a time. Once they're all broken, I walk back over to the hole. Alarms are blaring on the other side now. Not knowing what I'm doing at all, I put my hands on the wall and concentrate. Out of nowhere the knowledge comes to me; the concrete is still wet in the center. That means this room was built around me. I take a few steps back and put my shield up. I focus on the wall, forcing the moisture to expand. A spider web of cracks appear and spread across the wall. After a few seconds, with a loud cracking noise, the wall explodes with several small pieces bouncing off my shield. With a smile, I take a step out into the hallway to beginning my escape.

Soldiers. Flashing lights. Ear busting sirens. Even a tank. Shield up, no problem. I walked forward with bullets bouncing off my shield. Every time the tank fired, the bullet would bounce off into the wall or some soldiers. Either way, it ended with a scream. After a minute, only the tank was still firing. Closing my eyes to concentrate, I bent the tank barrel back on itself. Then, thrusting me hands forward, I sent the tank flying backward, blocking the hallway. I heard voices in the other side of the tank, so I knew I didn't have long.

I let my senses rang out ward, looking for moisture, and my head almost exploded with the response. We were surrounded by water. Thinking fast, I made a hole in the wall and water came gushing through. I jumped through the hole and activated my shield.

For a few seconds I drifted upwards, then I broke surface. Looking around, I saw one moderate sized island, and nothing else. Just sea and more sea. Obviously, that's where I was, but they knew where we were, and they might have some of the others.

After a few minutes I'm onshore and freezing cold. It looks like a natural island, with trees and stuff, but that fool me. Wishing I had a weapon, I felt the air moisture moving around me. The air shimmered, and two swords of ice appeared. I shrugged, grabbed the swords, and moved in further into the island. After a few seconds of walking around and not seeing anything, I was suddenly surrounded.

"Freeze!" I hear someone shout, as if I would ever surrender. I stomped my foot down, making everything within fifty feet go flying. I ran a few steps towards the biggest group of soldiers, and jumped into the middle of the group. Then, I'm a ninja.

I'm slicing, dodging, and rolling my way through their ranks. While I was mowing them down with my swords, I noticed that instead of cutting like a normal sword, mine cut they like normal, then frost started spreading from the wound. After a few seconds, they were frozen solid.

I rolled into a group of soldiers, and in one twist, cut them all. After a few seconds, they're statues. After a few seconds, I realized my head was too quiet; there were no mental voices. I turned around to see that everyone was frozen in fighting stances.

I looked around for a few moments, waiting for something to happen. Then with a loud grinding noise, all of the trees sunk into the ground. Where each trees was, a platform of soldiers appeared. Mog soldiers. All of them stepped off of the platforms a closed in on me. I ran at a group and stepped my sword at the biggest one's chest. It bounced off. The mog smiled, lifted me up by my throat, and threw me back. I got up couching and dropped my swords. "This is going to end great" I said sarcastically.

A few mogs came running at me, swords drawn, smiling. Just as one swung down his sword, I dodged right, and kicked him in the side of the knee. Yelling, he fell down, conveniently dropping his sword. I mentally brought it to my hand and turned to face the others.

Time Lapse: 5 minutes

Coughing, I tried to get up but couldn't. I defiantly had a few broken ribs from that kick, a slash on my left thigh, and bruises completely blanketing me. "How awesome is this" I said to my self.

A single mog stepped forward out of the pack surrounding me and points an alien-ish looking gun at me. Somehow, I find the strength to lunged forward, and twist his arm until I hear a crack. He roared in pain, and kicked blindly into my stomach. I flew back gasping in pain. By the time I managed to open my eyes, the mog, now with a broken arm, is standing above me. I'm so dazed I can't move, not even when he bends down to rip my pendent off my neck. He started to pull out his sword when we both heard more shouts from behind him.

Suddenly, Six was standing right where the mog was, covered in ash. "John's here too, he'll heal you," she said, appraising how bad I was hurt. She pulled me to my feet while I groaned. Only then did she seem to notice that I really couldn't walk, much more run. She picked me up in her arms, wobbled a few steps, towards the sounds of fighting.


End file.
